mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Bates
Alice Bates is a senior member of the Lupaian government, and the youngest member of its internally-elected cabinet. She is best known for her actions as envoy to Lupaia's allies. History Early Life :Bates grew up in the coastal city of Stelt, the daughter of two naval officers. She moved to Destral where she joined the armed forces as her parents had expected, but surprised those who knew her by eventually entering a career in politics. Her pragmatism and friendly demeanour led to her rising quickly through the ranks, soon finding herself elected to a seat on the Conclave itself, where she has sat for just over a year. The Dark Crusaders :When Lupaia was invited to join the Dark Crusaders, it came as no surprise when Bates was chosen to act as Lupaia's envoy to them. Here she met Wyatt Amaru and the members of The Davion Line, with whom she hopes to build one of the strongest alliances on the face of Arsinos. Blackstar Conspiracy :When Jack Watermaine began investigating corruption in the Lupaian arms company Seagoon MMC, Bates took special interest. The otherwise secret investigation was into a company which had ties with several members of the Conclave, including Hercules Grytpype-Thynne and the acting president Jacq Kepler. She contacted Watermaine and offered any help she could provide, fearing that if the corruption Watermaine suspected was indeed present, it could bring the entire nation down with it. :When Watermaine's investigation uncovered a paper-trail that led beyond the Lupaian government and into the UN, it was Bates who first realised something had gone wrong. From her position and through her association with Matthew Haynes she was able to overhear murmurings within the Lupaian Internal Security Agency that suggested Watermaine's investigations had made him a target; she contacted him immediately to alert him and arranged an exit from the country under a false identity. It would be this flight that crashed near Ptomley's Gate, granting Watermaine the powers that would later mark him as one of The Outlaws. Personality Intelligence and political skill aside, Bates' personality is one of her greatest assets and she cites it as responsible for her current position. She maintains an even balance between at ease and coolly practical, a skill many of her colleagues are astounded by. Despite being difficult to irritate she has a tendency to snap back to the sharper version of herself that formed under the rigours of past military training when annoyed. Relationships Jacq Kepler :Though they do not speak often Bates and Kepler hold a very formal relationship. Privately, Bates thinks Kepler sees her as a sycophant; given Kepler's well-known willingness to prioritise a goal over the moral standard, she finds this somewhat hypocritical. Hercules Grytpype-Thynne :Bates and Lupaia's United Nations Representative do not get on by any means. Bates does not understand why; she respects Grytpype-Thynne's practicality and desire to reach out to other nations, but even while they hold similar views neither works well with the other and they frequently end up in an argument if left unattended in the same room. Matthew Haynes :Bates' relationship with the Lupaian External Security Agency operative is a strange one; to an outside observer it appears both practically non-existent, but those who observe them during the brief moments they spend together will notice that they clearly share a bond of shared experience that implies they served together at some point. Wyatt Amaru :When Bates and Amaru first met she was somewhat taken aback as he lavished upon her, in his own words, "a night of blackjack and hookers". While she was initially reserved she eventually warmed to him, thanking him for his company with a case of fine wine. The implications of this could put her place in the Lupaian government at risk if proven to be the case, but thus far they have yet to become more than that. Ethorne Davion :Bates has great respect for the Dalanian Overseer, knowing full well that he leads one of the most prosperous nations on Arsinos; an achievement he reached despite only once waging war or conceding territory (indeed, the only nation Dalania has ever engaged in combat is it's ally Amun-Seth). Category:People